Immortalised in Snow
by HugAZombie
Summary: KODAK MOMENTS SERIES. AU! "Merlin is excited. Merlin is very excited.  The BBC weather had issued weather warnings concerning large amounts of snow fall last night and Merlin is excited." Unbeta'd.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Merlin, dammit. *Sobs*. It belongs to BBC. _

_**Notes: **__so, and AU fic. I was inspired by the snow fall I have been having since Monday evening. And thought I'd write a little something with Arthur and Merlin, who I have been sorely neglecting for Naruto and Sasuke. _

_I am working on an Merthur fic, actually. But I think the characterisations are a little out so it may be a while before I post it. But um, anyway here you go. _

/\/\

Merlin is excited. Merlin is very excited. The BBC weather had issued weather warnings concerning large amounts of snow fall last night and Merlin is _excited_. It is rare for it to snow this late in the year so close to Christmas. Usually, English snow fall fell around January or February and the last white Christmas Merlin could remember was back when he was a child.

Merlin glances over to his sleeping lover, face slack in sleep and blond hair mussed. He leans over, lightly kissing the warm lips presented to him. Arthur doesn't even stir and Merlin mutters something fond about deep sleepers and their potentiality to be murdered should the chance case of their room being raided by a murderer should arise.

Oh well, at least Merlin would be safe. Why attack a running person when there is a soundly sleeping person in bed practically inviting it?

Merlin pauses in easing out of bed, wondering where such bloodthirsty thoughts had come from, before putting it down to Gwaine and Will making him sit up and watch their hoard of horror films – classic and modern – every damn chance they got.

He runs his hands over the carpet, searching for the lumpy clumps of his clothes Arthur had hurried stripped him off last night after a particularly stressful meeting with the Board and his father.

Merlin wasn't going to complain, even if the heating hasn't yet kicked in and he is freezing his arse off trying to find his jeans. Finally lithe fingers grasp at rough fabric and he smiles in triumph, quickly thrusting his legs inside the chilled trousers and buttoning them. A few more minutes hunting finds Merlin his underwear which, his throws into the wash basket – not the _wisest_ idea, he thinks, going commando when there is a possibility of snow, but he doesn't want to take off his jeans just yet. They are only just being to warm up – and what he thinks is Arthurs shirt. He buttons it up, the cuffs dangling around his finger tips and shoulders sloping far off his own narrow shoulder.

He glances back at Arthur, who has not shifted before he turns away and peers out in of the window: white, a glittering, slightly orange from the nearby streetlamps yet to switch off, white. It looks fairly thick, if the indents made by a few passing cars are anything to go by. The sky is a liquid white as will, snow falling in large bundles to settle upon the carpet of purity below. Merlin grins, a childish glee illuminating his eyes as he whips back around the curtain and darts towards the closet. He fishes out a coat – not particularly warm, but he can't be bothered to find the duffel coat – gloves and a scarf buried within the shoes.

He throws them on with the eager excitability of a puppy, flitting over to the bedside table and digging out thick woollen socks before shoving his feet into his boots. Arthur groans, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like 'shut up Merlin' and turns, burying his face into the pillow and exposing his back to the chill of the room.

Merlin rolls his eyes at the blond pausing to cover him in covers so that he doesn't get too cold in Merlin's absence, not that Merlin believe he does very much to keep the bed warm. Arthur is the human radiator out of the pair of them, leading to many begged propositions that Arthur comes to work with him during the winter season as his own personal heater – the veterinary surgery's heating always plays up in the winter.

He then disappears into the spare room, digging out some bits and pieces before, grinning like a fool, Merlin ventures out into the morning snow of their back garden.

/\/\

Arthur awakes to an empty bed. Warmth curls around him, but the added comfort of a small, slim body fidgeting next to him is missing. His eyes open blearily, confirming his suspicions that Merlin is not in bed with him and is off probably causing mischief somewhere around the house, or worse attempting to cook or clean.

Arthur doesn't need another incident – he doesn't think his heart would last another fire scare.

He sits up, noticing that the room is not how he left it. A draw on Merlin's side of the bed is flung open, socks spilling out onto the floor and the wardrobe doors are wide and gaping like an aunt demanding a hug. Arthur is perhaps a little annoyed Merlin isn't beside him, waking up to Arthur's complaints of cold and then allowing Arthur to do as he wishes to 'warm up' but he is not unduly worried. Merlin is like this, likes to disappear into the bowels of the home and do... whatever it is he does.

Arthur glances at the clock, it says nine fifteen, which is way too early for a weekend but shrugs, rolling his shoulders and planting his feet on the floor. He slips on a pair of jogging bottoms and a loose tee-shirt before making is way down the stair case, glancing out of the window into the street.

The snow is still falling, thick and heavy and he can see the beginnings of the soon-to-be out pouring of excited children and exasperated parents chasing after them. He glances up and down the street with mild interest before continuing down the steps. He pauses at the heating age and cranks it up a notch before slipping into the kitchen, his toes curling on the cold floor. His eyes skim the area before settling on the window.

Where he can see Merlin, dressed in jeans, boots, a flimsy looking coat with scarf and gloves plodding around what looks like two snow men, and a selection of dressing up things in a pile on the floor. He shakes his head, putting on some shoes and a coat before darting out, cursing loudly at the bitter wind.

"_Mer_lin, you idiot," he calls, marching up to his lover with as much grace as one can when ankle deep in snow. "It's bloody freezing and your wearing hardly anything! Are you actually _insane_?"

Merlin turns around from where he is placing a crown on one of the snowmens' head and peers at Arthur. "And you call me an idiot," he says, pointedly staring at his lovers' attire. "You're wearing less than me."

Arthur rolls his eyes and holds out a hand. "Come on, get inside you lunatic."

Merlin grins and shakes his head. "Not yet, just gotta put a few more things on my snowmen."

"Hurry the fuck up." Arthur retracts his hands and wraps his arms around himself instead in a vain attempt to keep out the cold.

It really, _really_ doesn't work.

Then Merlin steps back to admire his handy work and Arthur grabs the chance to drag his frozen Merlin back into the increasing heat of the house. Merlin is surprisingly willing to leave his creations in favour for warmth, and breathes out heavily when Arthur closes the door.

"I hope your happy, peasant," Arthur growls without anger. "I'm bloody frozen; I can barely feel a thing."

Merlin leans against the side, gazing out his creations. "Yeah, well, I know for a fact I can't feel a thing. "He glances at Arthur. "_Anywhere_."

Arthurs eyes drops down Merlin's body, thoughtfully.

"I'm completely numb Arthur. Can't feel a damn thing, but I am proud."

Arthur comes up behind his shorter lover, wrapping is arms around the man's waist and gazing out the window with him, chuckling lightly.

There, staring right back at them are two snow renditions of himself and Merlin, in the medieval accessories that they had worn when dressed as their namesakes for Gwen's Halloween party last month, complete with crown and that god-awful red neckerchief Merlin become obsessed with afterwards.

"Well, come on Prince Prat," Merlin says. "I'm not lying when I say I can't feel anything. If your majesty sees so fit, I would like to warm up."

Arthur grins into Merlin's neck. "You've stolen my excuse," he says accusingly, kissing Merlin's neck and feeling the man shrug.

"It's not an excuse," Merlin reminds him sliding out of his grasp and moving through the kitchen. "Besides, I learnt from the best."

Arthur laughs and follows Merlin with a wicked grin and makes good on Merlin's request.

Twice.


End file.
